Creampuff
by pinkrockpunkcess
Summary: A very quick oneshot set after 7x20 'Imaginary Friends'. Wyatt returns to his time, but someone knows he was gone.


**A.N **Just a very quick oneshot I wanted to write after watching this particular episode. It's total fluff but I hope you enjoy it, just as I am hoping it kicks my brain into gear and I lose the writer's block I'm having on my main story. By the way, I _think_ creampuffs exist or I might've just made them up. Either way, I hope you get what I mean!

Set after season 7 episode 20 'Imaginary Friends'

Creampuff

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell let out the breath he was holding and peeked an eye open. Well, everything looked about right. There were his and Chris' bikes, neither used for at least a decade. The dolls house that had been Melinda's and now dad was re-painting for Aunt Paige's twins. There was-

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!"

Wyatt couldn't help the bark of laughter as he brother came storming into the attic, eyes blazing.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"Back? Back from where? Where'd you go I couldn't sense you anywhere!" Chris snapped throwing his arms in the air at the stupid grin on his big brother's face, "Wy!"

"Relax Chris," Wyatt chuckled patting his shoulder, "I'm fine, everything's fine." The sour look on Chris' face told him everything was not fine and Wyatt heaved a sigh. "Okay who else knows I was gone?"

"No one," Chris said, "I didn't want to alarm anyone."

"Well I can tell you now mom, dad and the aunts know I was gone."

"No they don't."

"Yeah, they do. They summoned me. Well not them, past them. From like 20 years ago."

"You _time travelled_?!"

Wyatt couldn't help the wince at the exclamation and he gripped Chris' shoulder again. His mother and father had never kept the story of 'Chris Perry' a secret, even if the reasons behind it were always a bit fuzzy. Something about a demon hurting Wyatt? Either way the eldest brother knew it was something of a sore spot with this Chris and he shook his head.

"Chris relax, alright? You'll give yourself a hernia." He held a hand up before Chris could say anymore. "It was a backfire I guess, they were having some issues with a two year old me and I got summoned. But it was all fine, I'm fine, baby me is fine, we're all just fine."

"Did you tell them anything?!"

"No of course not! Future consequences okay I know the rules!" No way he was 'fessing up to that. "Look I'm _fine_ Chris! Nothing happened."

Chris was eyeing his brother in that way he knew all Halliwell's had. It was how Piper knew when Leo had broken one of her best plates, or if Henry hadn't taken the garbage out. Or if Coop was working late, again, and he couldn't tell Phoebe why. It was a look that said, 'cut the crap and spill' and Wyatt had never been good at ignoring it.

"Okay maybe a little thing happened." And he quickly told Chris about Vicus, watching the dark haired witch pale a little, especially at the part where, "I knew aunt Phoebs and aunt Paige would be fine, they were low-level demons. I guess I shouldn't have thrown her into the wall…"

"Wyatt!"

"Anyway," Wyatt said waving a hand, "So I guess they set a trap for me, and dad was there and…well, he saved me. Both of me. You know both of us. I mean-"

"I know what you mean," Chris rolled his eyes, "And you don't feel any different now? No urge to y'know start a new world order or grow your hair?"

"_No_ Chris I'm fine," Wyatt sighed and he patted his shoulder, "You've gotta stop worrying about me."

"Yeah well sorry but that's one thing that won't change," Chris shook his head, opening his mouth to say more but there was a funny little look on Wyatt's face, "What?"

"That's what she said," Wyatt laughed a little, "Mom. Past mom. I told her to stop worrying about me and she said those exact words." Chris blushed a little with a shrug, and then Wyatt suddenly burst into laughter again. "I saw little you too!"

"You did?" Chris tilted his head a little. "Huh. Jealous 'cause I was a cute baby?"

"You were a _fat _baby."

"I was not!"

"You were I just saw you! In the flesh! Pudgy pink flesh."

"Wy!"

"You know I have no idea why mom calls you peanut, she should've called you creampuff."

There was a silence in the attic. Chris' eyes flamed as he glared at Wyatt, the older brother grinning at him. It was a standoff, and Chris twitched. "Wyatt don't-"

"Creampuff."

"Wy I'm warning you don't-"

"Creampuff…"

"Wyatt-!"

"Creampuff!" The attic was suddenly filled with orbs and a box of creampuffs landed at on Chris' head, the gooey treat trickling down his face as Wyatt doubled over laughing in front of him.

Chris never ate a creampuff again.


End file.
